


Sabriel Week - Day 5: Fluff/Angst Day

by RiddleBlack



Series: Sabriel Week 2013 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleBlack/pseuds/RiddleBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More often than not, Sam hated the way he had met Gabriel Novak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabriel Week - Day 5: Fluff/Angst Day

More often than not, Sam hated the way he had met Gabriel Novak.

It wasn't because it was particularly upsetting or anything. It was because the entire story sounded so stupid and clichéd and just like an outright lie stolen from a stupid kid's movie when he or Gabriel told the story when others asked. He especially hated it right now as Dean was ordering Sam to tell their uncle Bobby just how Sam had met the soon to be newest member of the Winchester family.

"Sam, it can't be that bad." Bobby said gruffly after swallowing his gulp of beer. Dean didn't even bother to hold back his snicker. The older man turned to look at him. "What?"

"Oh, it _is_ that bad." Dean chuckled. Sam glared at his older brother.

"Seriously, Bobby, it's practically like a Disney movie." He cackled. Sam pointedly ignored him, peeling at the label on his beer bottle.

"Really?" He asked, turning back to Sam, "What even happened?"

Sam groaned, but he knew there really wasn't a point in trying to avoid the inevitable. At least if he told it instead of Gabriel, it would be a little less embarrassing.

\------

Sam was a bachelor. He didn't particularly mind that label. His girlfriends didn't last very long, often going back to an old boyfriend or deciding that they wanted a guy that was more... well, he didn't know what, it just depended on the girl. Guys usually preferred sex and coffee in the morning before running off without leaving their number. Either way, he didn't particularly mind the so called 'singles' life. He was happy; he had his job as a legal assistant, he had his friends, he had his dog, Bones. He didn't care that he was single. However, such a title seemed to bother his brother.

"Dude, seriously, you need to find someone." Dean pointed out to him. Sam rolled his eyes, returning his attention to playing with Bones.

"Says the guy that didn't settle down with anyone for years and insisted that 'the single life was all he needed'?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother. Dean scoffed as his owns words were thrown back at him.

"Shut up." He muttered, leaning back in his seat, "I'm just saying. Maybe try to meet someone or something instead of ending up like a hermit that talks to a hand puppet or whatever."

Sam sneered at that, not even bothering to reply. He didn't need to worry about finding anyone at the moment. He was perfectly happy the way things were, so why couldn't Dean just leave well enough alone?

\------

Meeting Gabriel Novak was a completely and utter accident of ridiculous proportions.

There was a dog park fairly close to his house that he often went to for Bones. It was open and grassy and generally, the dogs and their owners that went there were relatively friendly. He found himself heading out to said park one Tuesday afternoon on his day off, pleased to find that there was barely anyone there. He and Bones walked calmly along the path, Sam's headphones over his ears and beating out whatever music he deemed appropriate at the time. However, if he had bothered to turn the music down or watch where he was going (two aspects he didn't worry about due to having believed that the park was empty), he would have noticed the oncoming pedestrian in his path that was, unfortunately, in the same mindset as he was. Before he knew it, he was being wrenched forward, barely able to hold on to the leash, and crashing into his fellow dog owner. Twin groans were and Sam attempted to take a step back to apologize, only to realize (a few moments too late) that his and the other person's dog had decided to create a trap with their leashes, thus dissolving any thoughts of stepping back and sending Sam hurdling to the pavement. He groaned, wincing as the gravel scratched his palms.

"Whoa, kiddo. You okay? Well, obviously not. Here, hold on." Sam looked up to the voice and blinked up in surprise at the man speaking. He was actually pretty attractive. The short man moved carefully to untangle the two leashes, taking Sam's from him to make it easier. After a minute or two, he had the two of them separated and handed the leash back to Sam, sticking his hand out expectantly.

"The name's Gabriel," He gave Sam a bright smile, "And you are?"

"Uh... Sam. I'm Sam." He said awkwardly, taking the older man's hand and shaking it. Gabriel chuckled, looking over at Bone's.

"Well, Sam. How nice to run into you." He laughed at his own pun before looking over at Bones. "And who's this?"

Sam gently tugged him over to Gabriel. "His name's Bones." He answered. The dog let out a small bark at Gabriel, earning another mega-watt smile from him.

"Well, he's cheery, huh?" He asked, shoving his hand into his pocket and pulling out a Jolly Rancher. He popped it into his mouth before gesturing to his own small pet, "This is Pooka."

Sam raised an eyebrow at the name. "Pooka?" Gabriel smirked, not looking at all offended by Sam's reaction.

"Yeah. My niece has a thing for Anastasia," He chuckled, "So, Sam, you in a rush?"

He shook his head. "Uh... no, sorry. I just wasn't watching where I was going and-" Gabriel held up a hand to stop him.

"I wasn't asking that to find out why you ran into me. Please, I ran into you too. I was asking to see if you'd like walk with us, unless you're headed somewhere particular?" He asked.

Sam blinked in surprise before quickly shaking his head. "No, no. I'm not. I'd like that, if I'm not intruding or anything." Gabriel waved him off with a flick of his wrist.

"Please, kiddo. It's a rare occurrence to go for a walk with a cute guy like yourself. And one that likes dogs too? I'd kick my own ass for passing that up."


End file.
